This invention relates to a transfer cylinder used in a printing press to transfer a freshly printed sheet from one stage of the printing operation to another or to a final stacking location. The wet ink on printed sheets just off the impression cylinder is subject to smearing and streaking when moved by the transfer cylinder. This problem has received considerable attention in the design of printing presses and a number of approaches have evolved to deal with the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,750 issued Sep. 22, 1987 to Joe E. Greene shows an antismear transfer cylinder made of a sheet of resilient material provided with a granular surface. In addition to the granular surface, the cylinder supports a pair of axially spaced elastic cords which extend slightly above the granular surface. Patentee states that the combination of a granular surface and spaced resilient cords affords improved antismear sheet transfer operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,267 issued Sep. 6, 1983 to Howard W. De Moore shows an antismear transfer cylinder provided with a smooth plastic coating. A sheet of loosely woven, lightweight cotton material such as guaze is wrapped around the cylinder to provide a fabric surface. The fabric sheet is attached to the cylinder by means of VELCRO strips placed on internal rim portions and at flange portions axially extending along the conventional slot opening in the transfer cylinder. The fabric sheet covering is sized to fit the cylinder so as to hug the surface yet be capable of some movement with respect to the surface.
While the above mentioned patents do teach structures which are effective in reducing transfer cylinder smearing and streaking, they do involve some additional manufacturing costs and complexities in installation and use. There is a need for a transfer cylinder of increased effectiveness, of reduced cost, and of increased simplicity in use and installation. The instant invention is directed to a device which meets the above criteria.